Play
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a voice. AU, Spashley


**a/n: something i've been working on. it's a new story. let me know if you guys like it and it's worth continuing.. so please review :) it's greatly appreciated! i accept flowers, hugs, chocolate, [insert something creative here]. **

**much love, hope you enjoy the new read.  
**

Ashley stumbled onto her piano bench and tried hard to spit out a tune. She draped her delicate, thin fingers over the piano keys and stared at the blank sheet paper. She just wandered into her apartment after a long night at the clubs. She had been drinking but she always more in touch with her creative self when she was let's say...relaxed. She hit every key on her grand piano hoping that one note would spark that inspiration she had been yearning for. She walked over to the shelves on her wall and flipped on the radio.

"Let's see what's on at three in the morning."

Ashley scanned through the stations and she heard a voice that captivated her and she immediately removed her index finger and thumb from the radio dial. She smiled as she heard her voice. It tickled her ear drums. It was a new feeling, and she only wanted more of it. She found herself tapping away at the piano and scribbling down the sequence of notes on the paper.

The darkness...and...the sweetness...

"Fuck!, I lost it." Ashley always worked best in the wee hours of the night. It was her prime time. She rested her hands on the keys and tossed her pencil aside. She hadn't wrote lyrics or notes or anything remotely resembling a song since... "Holy shit, I got it. Keep talking with that sweet voice, of yours."

"You talking to yourself again?" Kyla stumbled out of her room, wearing her pajamas and scratching her head.

"Go. Away. I just got an inspirational break through, thanks to the girl on the radio. It's her voice, something about her voice that just speaks through me. Crazy, huh?" Ashley kept tapping her pencil on her paper and staring real hard as if it would write the notes itself.

"Actually, talking to a voice on the radio that can't hear you or directly talk to you...is kind of crazy. So yup, you are officially crazy big sis. I'm going back to bed, how about try not to play too loud at, oh, what time is it? Three in the fucking morning!" Kyla heavily sighed and slammed her door shut.

She quickly whipped it back open, "Did you say, you were writing...an actual song?"

"Yes! How hard is that concept?" Ashley finally picked up her head from the piano keys to shoot a well deserved glare at Kyla.

Kyla slowly stepped out of her room and smirked, "But you haven't wrote since-"

"Go away. You don't think I know that? Go back to bed." Ashley went right back to ignoring Kyla and back to playing and writing.

"Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kyla dragged her feet back into her room and slammed her door.

"Finally," Ashley whispered under her breath.

"Okay all you listeners out there, I am wide awake this evening, or early morning, however we are looking at it tonight. So tonight s topic is, let me flip through my papers here. I had a good idea written down here. Hmm, okay listeners tonight's topic is being alone, or feeling alone. And I'm not talking about just being in the solitude of your house, or on a Friday night-I'm talking about being alone. And everyone who has felt it or going through it, knows what I am talking about."

"Oh well this topic is depressing. I wonder if that's how she feels." Ashley commented to herself as she pounded her fists on her piano keys. She was starting to become frustrated that her quick break-through with these amazing notes and very few lyrics was coming to a halting stop.

She picked up her notebook and trudged over to her couch to be closer to the radio. She decided that she could use a break. Plus, the girl on the radio had a really hot voice, that somehow soothed her. She smiled as she listened to the girls voice and sassy remarks.

"Okay, so wow that was an interesting caller. Let's take a commercial break, since it's required and I'm getting the angry cue from Bob over there. All right you are listening to the Spen-ster and we will be back in a few short minutes while they try to sell you something really good this late at night."

Oh, I need...the darkness...the sadness...the sweetness...

"Come on girl on the radio. Get your ass back on. I've had enough damn commercials." Ashley frustrated doodled on her pad of paper as she lost her momentum again. Her new found inspiration seemed to coincide with the girl's voice on the radio. She knew she had something to do with her, she could feel it. And Ashley was a firm believer in fate.

"So, I hope you all enjoyed the commercial break. On to the next caller, Susie? Susie, you were telling me how you are feeling alone, explain your situation to the listeners."

Ashley giggled, "Listeners? Ha, it's three in the morning. Who else is up besides me and Susie? There is no one else out there listening to her but me."

She continued listening to the drunken caller, "Oh right, so Spen-ster...I'm totally alone right now and I wish you were totally here to, ya know, keep me company. But seriously, I hate feeling alone. Feeling like that one person you were made for, is never going to find you and you will end up old in radio station, talking to me at three in the morning." The caller started to obnoxiously laugh and the radio dj cut her off.

"Well, thank you Susie. Good to know, how alone I really am. So next caller? Anyone? I am open for any topic at all, since I've been getting these prank calls about feeling alone. All right, lines are cleared and the topic is whatever you wanna talk about with little ol' me. For all you new listeners out there the number to the show is, 555-1035. I'll be letting the lines fill, while you listen to a favorite band of mine. It's an old song, but here is Adam's Song, by Blink 182."

Ashley saw the phone lying next to her and smiled. It was her chance and fate was calling. Well, fate was telling her to call. She contemplated the call for a bit, then said what the hell. She already had a few drinks in her, so if she ended up regretting the call, she could totally blame it on that.

"Man, how I love that song. On to caller number one, Ashley. So what's the mystery topic you have for me?"

Ashley smiled, hearing her voice on the phone was even better, "Did you know that I am the only one that listens to you late at night?"

Spencer chuckled, "Oh, is that right? So, if that's all you called to tell me, next call-"

"Wait, that's not it. I'd like to talk about how late nights spring the best inspiration and thanks to your voice on the radio you inspired me to write. But just so you know, no one else listens to your show, you are extremely cocky for being on at three in the morning. You know they give the three in the morning slots to the people who totally suck, right?" Ashley laughed and was having way too much fun teasing the innocent radio host.

"I do suck but you know what, I do it well. It was great talking to ya Ashley, and I'm glad I could make all your late night fantasies-oh I mean inspirations come true." She cut Ashley off and moved on to the next caller.

But Ashley did leave a mark imbedded in Spencer's brain. She couldn't believe that girl had the balls to call her on her own radio station to tell her that she was her only listener. "So, thanks for all you listeners out there and despite what Ashley says, I know there are more of you out there. This is Spencer and I am calling it a night, mainly because my time is up on the air. Oh, but I will be at the Crow Bar tomorrow night for amateur mic night if anyone is interested in stopping by. That is my first stop for the evening. Again, thanks for listening and the Spen-ster is out."

Ashley smiled and knew exactly where she was going tomorrow night. Hopefully, she is as hot as her voice is.


End file.
